After Roswell
by winchester-sweetheart
Summary: How the gang's living 2 months on...


**What the gang's life is like directly after leaving Roswell. It started off as a story, but it was going nowhere. I haven't posted anything in a while, and I just had this lying around. **

**I'm working on an actual Roswell fanfic right now, hopefully it will be much, much better than this.**

Their powers were gone. Dissipated into nothing. The longer they were away from Roswell, New Mexico the more human they became.

It started with Isabel losing her ability to dream walk. It was slow. She'd constantly visit Jesse as he slept, communicating as best she could with him. As the van got further across the country it became harder for her to get into his mind. Eventually she couldn't at all.

Michael and Max came next.

Michael could no longer manipulate molecular structures. Finding this out when he tried changing a coca-cola to a snapple.

Max's more relevant healing power didn't take more than a day to fade. He didn't even realise it was gone until they reached Montana. When Maria sliced her finger with a knife Max tried to heal her. He tried for five minutes before giving up.

Liz's were simply gone.

All four knew that this was a good sign, it meant that everything they were trying to leave behind in Roswell was being left behind.

Still, they felt empty. A part of them was missing now and as much as they told themselves that things were better now, they couldn't shake the feeling that this was more of a disadvantage than it should have been.

After two months on the road the gang had settled into a large apartment in Los Angeles.

**Kyle**

Kyle was lonely in LA. He felt more alone than he ever had in Roswell.

He missed Isabel fiercely. She had gone to live with Jesse. She had realised that without her powers she was no longer a threat or a danger to him. Kyle had offered to go with her, but she declined. And he hated her for that. He couldn't understand how she didn't see him. She'd never seen him.

He'd gone on a date while in LA with a girl named Allegra Mansfield but realised she was as long winded as her name. He understood then that if he could have anybody but Isabel they would have to have the same kind, generous nature that she did.

He missed his father as well, often wondering whether he was able to rise to the ranks of sheriff once again. He wished he had come to live with them. He wondered whether he had gone any further with Amy De Luca, whether he and Maria were step-siblings.

Most of all he missed Roswell. He missed his basketball team, the crashdown, his old room, his photographs, visiting Alex at the graveyard and his memories.

So he lived with his ex girlfriend, her husband and a couple who could hardly keep their hands off each other. He lived with his best friends.

**Liz**

Liz hated LA. She hated the sounds, the smell and people. But it didn't matter to her. She was with four people that she loved dearly and trusted with her life. That was all she needed.

Of course she missed her family every time she thought of her mother or her father, but she lived easily and happily knowing that they were safe.

Liz enjoyed the simple stuff now. She had everything she could possibly want, and knew that it didn't matter where she was as long as she was with the ones she loved.

She loved watching Tasha, the shy waitress watch Kyle from across the room, hoping one day he'll notice her. She loved watching Michael and Maria snuggle against each other when they make up after a fight. She loved remembering that Isabel had gone to be with Jesse and imagining how happy she is with her husband. She loved thinking about Alex, discovering that now instead of crying when she remembered something funny he'd done, she laughed. And she loved her Max.

Everything she needed she had.

**Michael**

Michael had left his ego back in Roswell, at least that's what he thought. According to Maria he was the same old, selfish Michael that he'd always been. But he knew in his heart that he was different. He knew deep inside himself that he had changed for the better: become a little more considerate, somehow become a tiny bit more conscientious and devoted when it came to his friends.

Now living in LA he was content to just relax and be with Maria. Whether she was listening to Rilo Kiley and Ben Lee or asleep in his arms all he wanted to do was be with her.

**Max**

Elizabeth Parker Evans. Max loved the sound her name made in his mouth. He finally had her. He finally belonged to her. He could finally say that he was hers and she was his. He was happier than he had ever been, he had everything he needed. Everything he wanted.

He missed Isabel but knowing that she was happy made him happy. All he wanted from her was a letter every once in a while telling him she was okay. And he got one from her almost every second day.

He lived with his best friends and he worked in a nice place with a great boss, who allowed him flexible hours and a decent salary. What else could he ask for?

Would it be selfish to wish his parents were in California instead of two states away? Of course, he had everything he could ever possibly need and he was keeping his parents safe by staying away from them.

Coming home to his wife every night was enough.

**Maria**

Sometimes Maria wished she were home in Roswell. She imagined going to the crashdown to meet her mother and tell her all about her life. To explain the 'alien thing' in person. To tell her how independent she is now; living alone (well sort of) and earning her keep.

Often she wished they had moved to somewhere more homely like Utah instead LA. In Los Angeles Maria was constantly having her nose rubbed in the fact that she wasn't an accomplished singer and it killed her that she lived so close to show biz but couldn't be part of it without selling out.


End file.
